Holmes!
by MaryChristmas
Summary: SH22Stargate:Atlantis Lestrade thinks about her situation and runs into someone quite unexpected


Mary: Who has not been to sleep in over twenty-four hours has in her infinite unwisdom decided to let sleep-deprivation her two new muses and her equally sleep-deprived friend (who pretends not to like Lestrade but really does) influence her in writing a crossover fic. The results were rather...odd. Actually, it's a lot like the rest of her stuff, so maybe the above had nothing to do with it. Oh, and MurdocsAngel (the above mentioned friend) helped to write this. I coerc..uh convinced her to help since it was mainly her idea. Well, hers and McKay's, but that's okay.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate: Atlantis or Sherlock Holmes in the Twenty Second Century  
  
Summary: Lestrade thinks about her situation and discovers that she's not as alone as she might think.  
  
Warning: Contains spoilers for the first few episodes of Stargate: Atlantis and for the Stargate: SG-1 episodes The Lost City Parts I and II and New Order. Sort of angsty, blame me, MurdocsAngel. I get maudlin sometimes...(looks back at some of Mary's fics) Well...Mary is to blame too Especially since she's not awake to defend herself.  
  
**

Holmes?!

**  
  
By Mary Christmas and MurdocsAngel

Lestrade brushed her hands across the metal surface of the table in her new quarters. It reminded her so much of the desk in her apartment back in New London that she was hit by a sudden onslaught of homesickness that went far beyond any she'd felt before. Not only was she in another galaxy, but in another time as well. 

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, willing herself to regain control. She had known going in that this wasn't going to be an ordinary mission. Never mind that it wasn't her fault Moriarty had found a way to manipulate time and space , but couldn't send them back to their own dimension and century. Never mind that he was currently on Earth making trouble for good people in the way his original had in the Victorian Era. 

Never mind that Holmes was very probably dead. 

None of that mattered. What mattered was that she was the leader of a very important expedition to find technologies that could help defend her planet from the threat of the Goa'uld and she could not afford an doubts or weaknesses that might put the people who were looking up to her in any danger. What mattered was that they were all stuck in a galaxy in an ancient city that could be attacked at any moment by life-sucking vampiric creatures. What mattered was that at any moment, the power to the city could fail, and they could all find themselves looking for a new home with less protection from said life-sucking vampiric creatures. 

Lestrade sighed. It had been over six months since the Atlantis expedition had taken that all-important exciting step through the Stargate on Earth and found themselves in a dying city beneath the ocean of an alien planet. So far they had nearly estranged the only friends they had through suspicion (okay, she and Bates had nearly done that, but what else could she have done? The Wraith were ambushing her people), nearly endangered a planet's way of life, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

She shook her head slightly and wished for a moment that she had never forged herself some documents and used her advanced knowledge of the political infrastructure of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries to gain a career in a time that was as alien to her as Atlantis now was; wished that she had told President Hayes where to shove his recommendations. Those self-doubts again lasted only a moment. 

If she hadn't taken that position at the SGC, who knew what Moriarty would have done to get his little plan of world domination to take off. Not that anything she had done stopped him. Hayes had been the one to throw the man down from his hard-won postion in the respected ranks of the higher-echelons of society. Sure, it had all been done in secret but...oh who was she kidding. Moriarty probably had more than one plan up his sleeve. In fact, he had probably planned the whole thing. 

Of course, if he was expecting General O'Neill to be an easy mark, he was severely underestimating the man. Lestrade permitted herself a small smile at this thought. It wouldn't be the first time the mathematical genius had underestimated a person he thought to be quite lesser than his intellectual equal. 

Besides, if she had have told Hayes off, she wouldn't be here now, on what was possibly the most important scientific discovery of all time. 

Now, if only Holmes were here. 

No. She wasn't going to think about that. 

Clenching her fists tighter, she took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes and slowly allowed the tension to leave her body. When she felt collected enough, she opened her eyes and walked out the door of her quarters, ready to face whatever challenges the Pegasus Galaxy decided to throw her that day. Before she could get much further down her own corridor, she ran smack into somebody. 

"Dr. Weir, are you okay?" Lieutenant Aidan Ford asked in concern. 

Lestrade gazed at him and rubbed her nose, then turned her glare on the offending person."I'm fine, Lieutenant" Lestrade said tightly, "Thank you for asking. And you, Rodney? Are you okay?" She put as much sarcasm as she could muster into her voice. 

Rodney McKay glared right back at her, rubbing his chest. Then a strange, amused twinkle entered his blue eyes. He looked over at Ford, a grin playing about his lips, then glanced back at her. Ford looked confused for a moment, then understanding entered his eyes. A half-second later he was shaking his head in the negative. 

Lestrade narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two of them. 

McKay finally answered, "Fine, Lestrade. Thank you. Let's go Wiggins, the game's afoot." He grabbed Ford's arm and pulled him along with him down the corridor, leaving Lestrade to gape after him. 

It took her brain a few minutes to process the information, and when it finally did she found herself fuming. "Holmes!" she yelled, causing quite a few confused and concerned looks from the various personnel walking past her, "Get back here and explain yourself!" 

Inexplicibly, she found herself grinning. 

**

The end

**


End file.
